My Brother's Bestfriend
by KtFanatic
Summary: "So, if its evens, you like her. If its odds you don't." "So were putting my love life on a pair of dice?" Channy Flick. Chad's best friends with Sonny's older brother Brian. Just...Just read it.
1. Typical

**Hey guys! I'm way too overly excited for this story... So here's to high hopes of not screwing this up! I got most of the ideas in this story from my actual life so it's kinda crazy writing them down. Anyways, im rambling, Enjoy. The. Stinking. Story. :)**

**Oh, and.. I don't own Sonny With A Chance..or really anything, ehh whatever.**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV <p>

I lower my head onto my locker.

Seriously?

This is bullshit. Okay.. Okay... Sonny calm down.

I stare down at my final report card and disappointment washes over my face all over again. Exams were such a bitch.

How in the hell could I completely fail? Mrs. Auberry is completely unfair. I just...I just want to take her head and slam it into this locker.

But then I'd get expelled, probably won't be able to get in another school, and then have to serve Burger King to fat and grouchy people all day.

Not a smart idea.

At least its summer. Junior year = complete.

I shove my report card into my white messenger bag and head out the east doors of Washington High. I hate high school. Let's just say Sonny isn't so Sonny right now… Oh, bad joke.

I make my way through all the stuck-up preps and druggies, getting knocked in the shoulder a couple times, and start my way home and out of this hell hole. Summer vacation here I come.

I start to feel a tingling rub up against my leg, so loud I can hear it.

My phone. I fumble around in my skirt pocket and finally grab ahold of it. I sigh and press the 'talk' button without even checking the caller id. I don't even care.

"Hello?"

"SONNY!" I move the phone away from my ear due to my best friend screaming in it. "Where are you? I told you specifically to wait by your locker and we could walk back to my house. I've been waiting forever! And Tawni Hart waits for no one! She only-"

"Tawn" I cut her off, not wanting to hear the rest of her lecture. "I'm already halfway to my house; can't you just call Portlyn or someone to come over instead?" I yawn.

"Well… someone isn't in a very good summer-y mood."

"I failed my Chemistry exam."

"Good one." She snorts.

"Not funny. Why don't you just drive to my house in a little bit?"

"Deal."

I end the conversation and push my phone back in my pocket, not even bothering to say bye. God, I'm bitter today.

Don't get this wrong, I love Tawni. She's my best friend. I'm just, I don't know, being a teenager and overreacting.

I turn from the sidewalk into the driveway of my normal brick suburban house, checking our white mailbox with "Monroe" labeled across it as I walk by. I smile sadly at the old little garden that runs across the side of the house; poor thing never stood a chance. As usual, Mom and Dad's cars aren't here. Most teenagers would be overly excited, throw a 'small' party, it gets out of control and they have to clean up the insane mess afterwards. Typical. Yeah, uh, no thanks. I barely ever see my parents thanks to their demanding jobs. Also typical. They're both auditors and tend to be gone for a few weeks, not usually at the same time but lately.

I fish into my bag for my key and walk into the foyer.

"HOM- UGH!" One second standing up, next millisecond later, on the floor. The body of my older brother Brian is hovering over me. This is why you don't run in the house, idiot.

I groan and hold my head, sending daggers up at him.

"Oh hey, sorry Sun, I'm just heading out for work and then the senior party. Don't wait up!" I jump back up to my feet, without his help whatsoever.

**Brian Monroe- Noun; Annoying older brother; is just graduating this year; can be completely stupid sometimes; yet I still love him. Sorta.**

"Wait! Where's mom and dad?"

"Business trips, like always." He shouts without looking back as he jumps in his polished car. Unbelievable.

I quietly close the door, throw my bag on the floor, kick off my shoes and sink my butt into the couch. Sooo, this is where I'll probably be spending most of my summer. Peace and quiet, I smile.

"HOME!" Tawni just busts through the door and continues walking through the living room into the kitchen with her blonde hair bouncing up and down.

"Hey Tawn." I sigh and sit up. Peace and quiet – gone.

She reappears a minute later with some Oreos and peanut butter. "So, what's the plan for the first day of summer? Pool time?" She wiggles her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me.

"Can't we just... Stay in the nice air conditioned house?" I look around the room for help, "and play Monopoly or something?" I point over to the neatly sitting Monopoly set by the bookcase. I don't even think I remember how to play. How sad.

She looks at me with a scolding look and I whimper under it.

"You're pathetic. No. Now go get your lazy butt in that bikini. It's scoping out cute boys time!" She yells at me with a mouth full Oreos, basically spitting them all over me. Gross. Yeah that'll _definitely_ get the cute boys Tawn.

…..

We got home from the pool around 10 at night. After Tawni trying to hopelessly flirt with the lifeguard for hours he finally bluntly told her that he was gay. He was obviously lying and just trying to turn her down but I swear, funniest expression she's ever made. I took her out for ice cream to sob over her defeat at our favorite hangout, Madigan's.

Our little Wisconsin town doesn't have very many options for teenagers - considering most of the residents are aged 35 to 50 – so Madigan's always has teenagers lounging around all over the place.

I creep into the dark house alone with my towel draping over my shoulder.

"Brian! You home?" I yell, already knowing the answer.

Complete silence.

"Perfect." I run up to my room, take a quick shower and change in my cozy blue flannel pajamas. I grab a pillow from my room and skip happily down the stairs into the living room.

My butt once again met the couch as I turn on 'That's 70s Show.' God I love Ashton Kutcher.

And my couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 = Complete. :)<strong>

**So, you guys should tell me if i should even go on. And i know that its short but...yeah.  
><strong>

**And this is the time you ever so nicely hit that review button down there!**


	2. Flannel PJ's and Tomahawk Missiles

**Hey guys! Just to clear this up:**

**Brian and Chad: 19**

**Tawni and Sonny: 17**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV.<p>

(Three in the mornin') 

*BOOOM.*

Oh my god, what the hell was that? I swipe up the remote and switch the TV off. I jump off the couch onto the cold hardwood floor, cursing at the coldness, and slide behind the couch. All in about 4 seconds. I should be a Ninja for an occupation. I don't know if colleges offer ninja degrees. I'll Google it later. Maybe it's like a secretive college; I'd have to go far far away for-

"Will you get me one of those!? And a unicorn! They're all colorful and and and..._horny_." An outburst of giggles comes from the clearly drunken voice and my grip on the remote tightens. "And duuuude, don't you believe? You have to buhhliiieveee!"

Wait a second... That's Brian.

"Right...Okay. Help me out here bro, we have to get you in bed."...and another voice?

I peak my head up to see my brother draped over Chad. Brian's arm is slung around Chad's shoulder with Chad's arm holding onto my brother's side to balance him out. From the looks of it, all of Brian's support is Chad. Drunk and unstable. Classy.

**Chad Dylan Cooper- noun; my idiotic brothers best friend; constantly at my house; also a senior; and isn't drunk?**

I come out from behind the couch, fully realizing it's just two idiots and not an axe killer. Walking to the side of the guys, I stop dead in my tracks, finally understanding where the big noise came from.

"What the hell happened to the door!" I cry and throw my hands up.

Because behind the two retards, the front door is smashed open with a foot mark completely engraved in it.

"Whoa.. Sonny?" Chad turns my way, which drags Brian to look at me too.

"SonnnnnnyBunny!" Nice, Brian.

As he talks, I crunch my nose in disgust over the smell of alcohol.

I make my way over, slam the door shut, and whip back around to face the drunk and his best friend.

"Well I didn't have any free hands so-"

"You kicked my door down?" I fold my hands over my chest feeling like a teacher scolding a kindergartener.

"Why the hell are you sitting in the dark anyway? You scared the shit out of me." Chad nervously chuckled, throwing his hand into his blonde hair...

*THUD*

..Dropping Brian as he did so.

We both look down to see Brian passed out on the floor.

"So I guess we should put him up to bed?" Chad looks at me. In the dark I could barely make out his features but his blue eyes shine like they always have, even since we were kids. I instantly forgive him.

"Nah. He can sleep there." I shrug it off as he smirks at me.

His eyes trail down my body as I squirm and blush at the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"What's with the remote?" Oh. I set it down on the side table realizing how stupid I must look. All crazy-haired in my embarrassing matching flannel pajamas and mismatch socks still grasping a remote for my life.

"I, uh, thought you were an axe killer." I blink up at him.

He raises his eyebrows at me and his eyes lit up with pure amusement, "Really? What were you going to do? Smash me on the head? Pause me in place?"

My hands found my hips. "I'm sooo sorry my weapon doesn't reach your expectations. I didn't exactly have enough time to grab my tomahawk missile." I scuffle at him.

"Right…It's cool if I crash here tonight too right?" He just smiles back.

I almost forgot we were still standing here with Brian passed out drunk at our feet. How did Chad think we were going to carry him upstairs earlier? He's like 180 pounds and I can barely lift the weightlifting bar alone.

Realizing he asked me a question, I look back up at him.

"Yeah, of course. You do all the time anyways." I smirk back down at Brian again, "you should probably crash on a bed though."

We start our way upstairs together, skipping two steps at a time.

"Chad, why aren't you drunk?" Honestly I've been wondering since I saw the two.

"Pssh" he waves me off, "Don't you know I'm Mr. Responsible? Designated Driver."

My brother and Chad became best friends on the first day of 3rd grade when Chad shared half of his PB&J with my stubborn unprepared brother, he's been coming over to our house ever since. Playing tag at midnight, shooting hoops, or playing Grand Theft Auto. With only our 2 years age difference, Brian and I have always been close, so when Chad came into the picture I tagged along at first, and then parted my own way with Tawni. Over the years of my parents being gone all the time, Chad seems to still always be around my house. Chad and I aren't exactly friends, I mean we get along and pick fun at each other but he just eats my food and makes annoying punch lines at me, were acquaintances.

We reach the top of the stairs, I smile goodnight to him and turn left as he turns right towards Bri's room.

As I head into my room I hear a faint "Hey?"

"Yeah?" I turn back around to find him smirking at me with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets.

"Goodnight mini Monroe."

"Night Cooper." I yawn back and continue into my room.

I smile and crawl into bed, my body gladly accepting the newly found firmness and warmth, and slowly drift to sleep looking at the green '3:53am' display on my clock. 

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chapter = Complete. :)<strong>

**Hope i didn't make any stinkin' errors even though i went over it like 7437643 times!**

**Oh and review!**

**I like to hear what you guys like! or hate! or.. anything!**

**Soo, push and abuse that button.**

**Right...**

**HERE.**

**ll**

**V**


	3. Right!

**I can't say sorry to you guys enough! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry x 87656674! I haven't updated in just about forever! School, work, dumb boys, and vacation. I promise I'll be better at updating!**

**Anyways, you guys have probably figured out by not that Sonny and Chad are not completely 100% themselves. I kinda made them different. Just went along with the story. And I feel like I swear a lot in this! So sorry about those two things!**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance. :(**

* * *

><p>Sonny's P.O.V. <p>

"SONNNNYYY!"

Why does it seem like my name is always being yelled?

I slowly peak open one eye and look at the clock.

8:53 A.M.

Oh, no way. I wrap my arms around my pillow and drop my head back into it.

Too early. Must go back to sleep.

Footsteps... Nooooooo.

A new feel of warmness is wrapped around my ankles as I am dragged with my bedding off the bed and onto the warm carpeted floor with a thud.

Obviously, Brian's not going to let me sleep.

I untangle myself from my blanket and rub my back. That son of a bitch.

"BRIAN. WHAT THE HELL?" I squint up at the dumbass while he smiles down at me.

"Morning sunshine."

I smash my face back into my pillow and growl. Not a kidding one might I add. I could seriously kill him. He was drunk last night, isn't he supposed to have a hangover or something? Isn't that how that works? He should be sleeping. _I_ should be sleeping.

"You let me sleep on the floor; you can't sleep on the floor?" Without looking at him I could tell he was smiling at me. Jerk.

..Seriously? Why weren't my parents smart enough to use condoms with him? I would have been perfectly happy being an only child.

And I _can_ sleep on the floor. It's actually not that bad. I'm too tired to get up anyways. Therefore, Ha! I win.

"Out." I lift up my hand and wave him out of the room.

"Your hair is absolutely _gorgeous_ by the way." He laughs so hard thinking he's Kevin Hart or some shit.

I reach out my right arm, grab the closest thing possible and fling it in his direction. I think it was a ball of socks. Actually, I don't know what the heck it was.

I hear his laugh grow louder and walk away.

Whatever.

* * *

><p>I groan and lift up my head. I wish I didn't. My head is pounding and my back kills. Stupid floor. Stupid Brian.<p>

It feels like I'm the one that got drunk off their ass last night.

I lift my body up and look around.

"Ew... I need to vacuum." Gross. It looks like I'm covered in dog hair...I don't even have a dog.

I glance over at the clock. 12:17. That's better.

I grab some clothes and head towards the bathroom. I'm in desperate need of a shower. And if I look anything like I feel, I don't even want to look in the mirror.

The doors closed. Couldn't Brian of taken a shower earlier? Since he was up and jumping around like a fairy so god damn early.

I knock politely on the door.

...Nothing.

Um? No 'Just a sec' or 'Someone's in here, out in a minute'? What an awkward child.

I try to turn the door knob inward. Locked.

What the heck?

I knock a little harder three more times getting frustrated already.

Oh...C'mon!

I give up. I sit my back against the door and place my clothes neatly to my side.

A couple minutes of me boringly staring at the wall go by.

Still sitting with my back against the door, I knock again.

Nothing...God damnit!

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! HURRY UP IN THERE!" I yell, breaking my frustration.

The door that was supporting my back caves in and now I'm laying on my tiled bathroom floor. That did _wonders_ for my back. Hey.. I never noticed that the ceiling has this really cool design wher-

"Uhh..Sonny?" huh?

I look up again to see Chad. Hovering over me. His dumb adorable wet blonde hair dripping on me.

I restrain myself. "Chad? What was taking you so long?" I jump back onto my feet and stare at him, crossing my arms.

"You know...showering?" He gestures to himself.

I finally take time to notice his appearance, He's got on a pair of khaki shorts. His face is wet. His hair is wet. He's shirtless and just plain, wet. How did I not notice?

Uh.. Shirtless. Half nakedness... Abs...Abs? He needs to start wearing tighter shirts or something because I was not aware of this. Or maybe just no shirt at all, all the time. Shit, I'm staring.

I sheepishly look up at him. His heads cocked a little to the side, that idiotic smirk is resting there again and you could see humor in his eyes. Caught.

"Em." I cough and swiftly throw his light blue shirt at him from off the counter, "Put a shirt on."

"Didn't see you complaining a second ago." In one sly move he pulls the shirt over his head. Giving me the glory of watching his back muscles ripple without him seeing. What am I doing? How can I be checking out _Chad_?

I instantly look down embarrassed, blushing as his smirk grows into a real smile.

We just stand there for a few minutes, saying nothing.

Gaining back my confidence, I swallow the awkward lump in my throat. I have to break this silence.

"I know you want to take a shower with me and everything Chad, but I need to do this one solo, so, if you don't mind.." I lift my hand, pointing to the door, "..You can..uh.. leave now."

His head jerks up and he looks at me. He nervously shifts back and forth. Is he blushing? Why isn't he saying a dumbass comment back? This is getting weird. He smiles a little and goes out the door.

Leaving me...outterly confused.

All this- no comebacks, blushing, sudden attraction and awkwardness is because I'm tired... Right? 

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of Chapter 3 guys! :)<strong>

**Once again...Soooo Soo SOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! Things have been absolutely crazy. But it's all settling down now so hopefully I can update for you guys a lot more. :)**

**Oh and I'm also apologizing again for the swearing!**

**P.S. As you know, I'm completely new to the whole "Writing on fanfiction" thing, so, be nice to that review button. :)**


	4. Doritos and Tickle Fights

**Hey guys! :)**

**Glad I can ACTUALLY update on time!**

**The reviews from last chapter absolutely made my day by the way :)**

**I don't know why, but when I write this, it doesn't actually feel like somebody out there is going to read it!**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance.. Blah. Blah. Blah.**

**Oh well, anyways ENJOY. :D**

* * *

><p>Sonny's P.O.V. <p>

I'm already bored of summer. And it's only been a week and a half. It's just weird not having everyone around. I guess I'm kind of getting lonely.

I hung out with Tawni yesterday. We watched the new Taylor Lautner movie in theaters, came back here, watched a bunch of dumb movies and gossiped about nothing.

I love her to death but man, does she talk a lot.

It's been three days of having the house to myself. Brian and Chad went back to Chad's house.

I swear they never leave each other's side. It's like they're butt buddies or something.

I grab my laptop out of my room and place it on the couch. I run back into the kitchen and raid the pantry.

Ah-ha! Doritos! Scooooreee!

I snatch the bag and continue by digging out a glass from the cabinet and fill it with sprite.

I take both back to the couch and sit them down.

This is turning into the ultimate lazy day. I grab my laptop and pull it into my lap and open it.

_Password: Packers._

Did I mention I love Green Bay? 2010 Super Bowl winners bay-bay!

I grab my sprite from the end table and start taking a sip.

Right then, my front door slams in. Loud.

I jump at the sudden sound and my sprite spills all over my lap. "Shit!"

A blonde head sheepishly peaks into the living room. "Sorry Sonny!"

"CH-AD!" I whine and get up heading for the kitchen.

Why is he here?

"Where's your brother?" Chad asks sitting casually on the couch.

"What do you mean?" I come back from the kitchen with paper towels and sit back on the couch dabbing at myself.

"He's not here?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, no. I thought he's been with you?" I stop dabbing and look weirdly back at him, copying his expression.

"Not since I left here." That's weird, I thought he said he was at Chads.

I sigh and reach into the pocket to pull out my phone. I scroll through my contacts list and hit 'Brian Monroe'. And then 'Call'.

Somebody has to be the mature adult around here.

"Hello?" Brian answers after the third ring.

"Hey... Um... So, Chad's here! And he thought you were here and I thought you were at his house and now I have Sprite on my shirt. Anyways, where are you?" I need to stop rambling. Maybe I could try Ramblers Anonymous. Do they have that? They should.

"I'm at Marissa's. You said Chads there?" the other line retorts.

I roll my eyes. Keep track of your own BFF ding dong. "Uh, yeah, do you want to talk to him?"

"No, no. Just don't be all over my best friend." He laughs half-heartedly.

I start blushing. "Brian! You know I don't," I look over at Chad who's watching me closely, "Like him." I whisper into my cell phone. I've been blushing around him an awful lot lately.

"Right, right, sure. Condoms are in my top left dresser drawer."

I start blushing even more and look over at Chad who raises his eyebrow at me and whispers "What?"

"Oh my god, Brian! NO!" I yell.

Laughing takes over on the other line. Can't he see he's the only one that laughs at his jokes?

I hang up the phone on him. Jerk.

I can feel Chad's confused face still looking at me.

I ignore eye contact -knowing I would blush even more- and open my laptop again.

"He's with Marissa." I answer him, still not looking.

"Ah." He kicks his sneakers up on the coffee table and grabs my Doritos, turning on the TV, and crunching away.

I smack his feet down and continue to scroll down my Twitter timeline when I hear his voice again.

"Why do you always act like you hate me?"

I snap my head up at him. "What?"

How could he honestly even think that?

"Unless this is just your lovely personality." he smirks at me and dramatically gesturing my whole body.

I smile wearily back, he caught me off guard. "I don't hate you. It's just...I don't know... I'm sorry. Our relationship has always just been teasing each other."

He nods his head, understanding and went back to watching the show. I close my laptop and sit it on the floor.

Am I acting like I hate him? I suddenly feel awkward. I'm not meaning too, we've all just grown apart is all.

I look at Chad out of the corner of my eye. His tanned arms are crossed over his stomach. His biceps pierce veins that continue into his forearms. How have I not noticed how fit Chad was? His hair had that rolled-out-of-bed look and I want to run my fingers through it. He bites his lip, appearing uninterested in the show. I've got to stop checking him out.

I stretch my legs out towards Chad on the coach. And push my feet against his thigh, pushing him up against the side of the couch.

He starts laughing and he grabs my feet and pulls me all the way to him where I was basically sitting on his lap.

"Well, hi there." he whispers, his eyes much darker.

I grin at him and the sudden proximity. "Do you think you're going to miss high school?"

"All the snotty girls and homework every night? No way." He scuffles almost offended.

"Where do you think you're going to college?" I look up at him.

Which was a mistake. I got to take a closer look at what the little blond-haired blue-eyed boy from all my childhood memories grew up to be. Faint blond patches of wannabe facial hair etched the lining of his chin and jaw. Smile wrinkles are evident around his perfectly straight smile- thanks to braces from our tween years of course- and his blue eyes beam down at me. Blue eyes that would make every girl at Washington High melt into a puddle. Except me of course.

"I got into U of M, not too far away from home, but far enough. I think I'm actually taking a year off from school though."

"Oh." I shift awkwardly in his lap.

"What's up with all the questions anyways? Your turn. What's your favorite.. drink?"

I laugh. "Mine were more of serious questions." He just looks at me. I sigh with defeat, "Coke."

"Not SunnyD?" I snort at him. "Hm... What's your favorite... flower?"

"Lilies." I quickly answer.

"Got it. No sunflowers for Miss Sonny." A playful smirk appears on his lips.

"No, too corny." I giggle, "And stop making puns of my name!"

Every time I look down I got more nervous and awkward with the position we were sitting in. I try not to think about it, figuring it's nothing, and play with the hem of purple chevron top instead.

"I'm sorry. It's just so easy!" He smirks back down at me.

"Well now you're not forgiven." I stuck out my tongue.

I was kidding, but I slide off the couch and start walking away smiling for effect.

I feel warm hands wrap around my waist as I'm flung over Chads shoulder and he's running through the house, dodging furniture.

"CHAD! PUT ME DOWN." I punch his back with my fists.

I didn't actually mind being held by him, is that so wrong?

"No! Not until you forgive me!" He pouts and stops in the hallway.

"I forgive you! I forgive you!" I giggle. "Put me down!"

"Not yet! You have to say 'Chad, you are most handsome person ever and I am completely in love with you!'"

"That's not going to happen." I snort appalled. Yeah right.

Thennnnnn he starts tickle attacking my sides. Unfair!

"Stop! Haha! Stop! Ok! Ok! Ha- Ch-ha Chad! You are- Haha! the most hand-Ha!-some, person-Haha! and I am Ha!- comp-Ha! -lety in love Ha!- with you Haha!"

He set me on the floor and leans over me, "I know." He smiles down on me, his blond hair falling off his face.

And I couldn't help but smile back. 

* * *

><p><strong>THATS IT... for this chapter.<br>**

**What did you guys like best of this chapter... Or throughout the entire story so far?**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Hey guys, guess what?**

**You should review. :)**

**By the way... Yes... I do know "best friend" is two words. Hahahha!**


	5. Agonizing

**I sadly don't own Sonny with a Chance, so count this as a disclaimer but...**

**This chapters leaving off right where I left you guys. :)**

**Sorry if I have any mistakes! I know last chapter I did and I felt so stupid.**

**This... is one of my absolute favorite chapters.**

**SO ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonnys P.O.V.<strong>

Chad, the most handsome person ever and me being totally in love with him?

In his dreams.

I look back up at him.

Sure he's cute, but... I don't know. He makes me awkward and makes my stomach do somersaults.

"Like I would ever be in love with you." I snort.

He stands completely up and reaches his hand down to me.

I gladly accept it and stand up. Still attached to his hand, he pulls me in close.

"Is that denial I hear? Please Sonny, you totally want me." With a playful smile still on his face, he winks at me.

Startled by closeness, I drop his hand and take a step back.

I cock my head a little to the side, confused by him. I guess were going back to our teasing... Bring it on Cooper.

"Chad, a prostitute wouldn't even want you, no way would I ever." I smile back...Ha!

He takes a step toward me, chuckling a little and shaking his head.

"So, what you're saying is, if I kiss you right now, you wouldn't feel anything or want more?" He looks at me.

He can't be serious. Not even taking a step back this time, I turn my head to the wall and scoff, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

He turns my face back towards him with a finger and I can feel him breathing on me. When did everything get so quiet? Whens Brian getting home?

He cups my face with his hand, brushing my hair out of the way. I look curiously up at him.

He's not doing anything. He's just looking at me. Like he's asking for permission...? I didn't know he was serious! Wait... Am I giving him permission?

I mean, if I give him permission, what, am I supposed to just come out and say-

And suddenly Chad Dylan Cooper's lips are on mine.

My eyes flutter open with surprise but close again just as fast. I forget and let go of everything.

I move my hands up into his hair and kiss him deeper. He gasps a little and pulls me even closer, which really, I didn't even know was possible. Our bodies reacting without thought to each other's moves and moving in sync.

Without breaking the kiss, he pushes me back into the wall and his arms move around me, trapping me.

Attraction and frustration with one another all aggressively coming out in one kiss.

Then it hits me. I'm making out with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Crap! This is my brother's best friend!

With my hand in his hair, I tug it back gently and we both come up for air.

I push away from him and he sinks back on the wall opposite from me.

I instantly regret it. My body all of a sudden cold and my lips puckered and swollen from the aggression they were just put through.

My fingers touch my lips, trying to fully realize what just happened.

Why'd I even kiss him back? Had to be a heat of the moment kind of thing.

My heart is still beating like a dubstep track and my stomachs churning a storm.

I sneak a glance up towards him.

Both of his hands are shamefully in his pockets now, and he has a newly found focus of the floor.

I look back down.

Another moment of awkward silence passes.

He clears his throat.

"So...nothing?"

I snap my head back up, shocked at his words. He's smiling at me, not smirking, smiling. I don't say anything for a moment, still recovering.

"Pssh... no." I finally breathe out.

"Good." He's still smiling at me. How can he be so cool about this?

His foots now propped up on wall. Cool, calm and collected. You can't play this one out Cooper, you were just like me a second ago! Confused, shocked, and shy.

"You... You didn't feel anything either... right?" I choke out.

"Yes." Wait what? My eyes widen at him.

"Yes?" I question.

"I mean yes as in... nothing." He nods his head like he was reassuring himself too.

"Good." I smile.

"Good." He laughs.

Were both just smiling at each other. A few feet away from each other. In my hallway. Where moments ago, we were kissing. Definition of awkward.

I look back up to him. He's just studying me with that intensive up-to-no-good stare.

More confidently, he cups my face again and slowly presses his lips to mine.

This kiss is much more of a slow, sweet and agonizing kiss. My knees would buckle from under me if Chad wasn't firmly holding me.

I feel my pocket vibrating and considering Chad's pressed up against me, he must of felt it too because he pulls away.

I look at Chad, shell shocked and bewildered. And dig my hand into my pocket.

His expression matches mine, looking like _he_ couldn't even believe he just did that.

Not breaking my gaze with him, I answer the phone.

"...Hello?"

"Sonny?" Tawni questions.

"...yeah?" I breathe out.

"Are you okay...?" She drawls out.

Chad gives me a little smile and starts backing up and turns around walking towards Brian's room. Soon he's no longer in sight.

"Couldn't be better." I smile and hang up the phone on her.

I've been hanging up on a lot of people lately.

Laughing a little, I turn around, and head for my room.

I walk over to my mirror and just look at myself.

My fingers form a crab and I pinch my arm just to make sure that I'm not dreaming. Or whatever.

I can't believe I just kissed Chad.

Twice.

It doesn't feel right, it's unsettling. He's Brian's best friend.

But I mean... It was just a kiss. It's not like we're going to be mushy-mushy boyfriend and girlfriend.

That could be completely horrible. The end result could be Chad not being able to set foot in this house to avoid me. And that would mess with my brother and his relationship. Brian would get so pissed.

That kiss can never happen again.

I frown at the thought because, I can't believe I'm saying this, I actually enjoyed it.

I actually enjoyed kissing him. On the inside there's a million 12 year old girls screaming around like they just saw Justin Bieber.

But I just know it wouldn't work out.

This is ridiculous. This is _Chad. _This is the same guy that assisted my brother with holding me down and shaving my eyebrow off when I was 10 and the same guy that helped Brian figure out exactly how hard you could throw my favorite Barbie before her head popped off. But he's also the same guy who bought me a new Barbie the next day and told me not to tell Brian. Then last year, after football practice he caught my boyfriend with another girl and got kicked off the team for beating the hell out of him.

I grab my head because it's pounding so hard.

I need distance. I need to stay away from that boy. 

* * *

><p><strong>I know it a shorter chapter than usual, but it means more. :)<strong>

**This story isn't going to be very long, only a couple of more chapters left.**

**But I promise, the last chapter is absolutely so stinking adorable!**

**Alright, review. Tell me your favorite part or whatever you want.**

**Katie out! :)**


	6. Beyoncé and Monopoly

**Hey guys!**

**It's so very, very, very, very, sadly starting to get cold here. :(**

**Boooo, snows coming.**

**Insert sigh here.**

**Anyways, I was pretty darn excited to write a chapter in someone else's P.O.V.**

**And no, not Chads. For some reason, I decided I wasn't going to write in his throughout this story.**

**With that being said, ENJOY. :D**

**P.S. I really want to, but, I don't own Sonny With a Chance. (Or it'd still be on. :))**

**P.S.S. I apologize ahead of time for all the stinkin' bad language in this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brian's P.O.V.<strong>

**..ONCE AGAIN: BRIAN'S GOSH DARN P.O.V.**

I clutch the steering wheel and turn into my driveway.

Home Sweet Home.

I shove my hands into my pockets and take a look around as I walk to the door. Do kids now-a-days ever go outside? Its summer! C'mon now!

Man I'm getting old. I wish I had an iphone 5 when I was 9.

I casually open up my door and slam it shut.

I pause for a few seconds waiting.

. . .

Uhh… Why isn't Sonny yelling at me for slamming the door?

I wait a little bit more... Nothing.

What. The. Heck.

I poke my head in the living room.

Chad's still here? Chad's sitting on my couch watching TV. Why the heck is he in here alone?

I fall back onto the couch next to him. He doesn't even look at me. He doesn't even blink. He's just staring at the damn TV.

"What no, 'Hey Brian! How's my best friend doing?' or 'long time no see, bitch.'?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hey," he mutters nonchalantly. Still not even glancing over.

How does he think football is more important than me? God. I feel like a naggy wife.

He looks like he just saw Betty White naked. No joke.

Scared. A little creeped out. Completely zoned out. And not saying anything.

He's thinking.

And after studying him for a few minutes, he smiles every now and ...I got it.

"So... Who's the girl?" I lean back, prop my feet up and smirk. He's so easy to figure out sometimes it's pathetic.

He finally snaps his head towards me and just blankly stares. Ha, caught. You're_ too_ easy Cooper.

I crack a smile at him when he finally answers

"Nobody." He smiles back and turns his attention back to the TV.

Seriously? Either this guy thinks I'm a complete idiot or he's just a really bad actor. I decide to just drop it. Knowing Chad, it will come out sooner or later.

"Where's Sonny?" I ask, changing the subject. It's still weird to me that she hasn't yelled down. Or sitting here with Chad keeping him company since I was gone. Both are unlike her.

He looks back over to me with a face that I didn't really understand. Then he looks back down and mutters.

"What?" I shoot back. Bitch needs to speak up.

"I don't know." He keeps playing with his hands and won't look at me. What the hell is wrong with this kid? Or. What's this girl doing to him?

Wait... Why the hell didn't - Oh my god, I'm so stupid.

My eyes go wide and dramatically jump off the couch.

"YOU LIKE MY SISTER." I start pointing and wiggling my finger at him. He's just staring up at me with a shocked face. "OH MY GOD. YOU DO LIKE M-"

He jumps up too and his hand covers my mouth. Very aggressively might I add. I just can't believe this.

His eyes are huge. Saucer huge.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Shut. Up." He scowls at me.

Denying? He actually likes her.. Cooper and my sister. Oh. My. God. This is like finding out Beyoncé's pregnant all over again.

I lick his hand to have my face back and he jerks his hand back with a disgusted look. Victory is mine.I sit down and put my head in my hands. I can honestly say I never saw this one coming. I feel weight added to the couch beside me. I glance over at him.

He's not looking at me and his face is completely unreadable.

"I can't believe you like my sister." I breathe out.

"I- I don't know if I do or not." He looks back over at me and gives me a little cautious smile.

"How did you even- What made you think you like her?" My mind… can't serious wrap around this. Where is this coming from?

He just hung his head again.

"Chad." I demand sternly.

"We kissed." He mumbles again.

"WHAT." I can't. I can't even- I just... feel like I should punch him in the face. When I teased them about each other... I was kidding! Don't get me wrong, I'm completely on board with this. Wouldn't this make Chad and I like… brothers? I'm just... shocked.

I take a look back up at him. He's looking at me, probably wondering if he should run for the hills or not. I take a look back around the living room when my eyes lay on a game box. Monopoly. Ignoring Chad, I get up and throw the lid off the box. I can feel him looking at my every move. I fish around in the box and grab the dice from it. I walk back over and place it in Chad's hand.

"Roll it."

He looks up at me, and it was completely obvious he was confused.

"You said you don't know. So, if its evens, you like her. If its odds you don't." I explain slowly like I was talking to a two year old.

"So were putting my love life on a pair of dice?" He chuckles nervously. No doubt wondering why I'm not ripping his head off right now.

"Yeah, pretty much." I laugh along with him.

He fumbled the dice around in his hand for a while before dropping it on the floor.

We both immediately look at the number showing on top.

Four.

Talk about silence.

"So uh... What did evens mean again?" He asks playing dumb.

"You like her." I state in monotone still staring at the dice.

"Oh… right...right." He nods along.

He got back up from the couch and starts heading to the door.

"Well, I have to, uh, go. Bye." He shifts back and forth awkwardly and basically tries to run out the door.

"Hey Chad!" I yell after him.

"Yeah?" He turns back around.

"You hurt her and I kick your ass." I smile and he smiles back. "...Seriously though."

He nods and closes the front door. 

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I have to go watch a stinkin' football game now:)<strong>

**Don't be shy, please feel free to review!**

**-Ktfanatic**


	7. Shindig

******PLEASE READ!******

**It's been a little more than a year since I last updated this story and I'm going to explain why in a little bit. But more importantly, for those who have my story on alert and came straight to this chapter, please please please go back and reread my last chapters! I replaced and revised all of them because I reread them and they sounded a tad corny and didn't flow in some parts. Plus, it's been a year, it's a refresher of what happened! Now why I didn't upload in a year. Last year while I was writing, my brother Brian, whom you guys are aware of from the story obviously, used my laptop and saw I left Word open. He read scraps from chapter 6 and got all freaked because he actually has a friend named Chad and thought this was like my diary or something and this actually happened. Since I wasn't home he wrote on it "This better be fictional!" Anyways, I got super embarrassed. Actually, I'm still a little embarrassed he read it. Lol, anyways that's what stopped me from writing and I hope you guys understand! Even when I stopped I still continued to receive reviews and it totally made my day! But I'm back now!**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance!**

**And finally after a year, chapter 7 folks.**

* * *

><p>Sonny's P.O.V. <p>

I've must have paced around my bedroom a thousand times. I'm getting antsy. Where are they?

I try to focus on my nails instead. Try to get something else in my head. Anything. The past hour has been exactly this.

I fall back on my bed in anger and frustration. When finally, I hear a small creak from my door.

I jump up to see blonde frazzled hair in every which way. Well it is about time!

"I am SO SO SO sorry! I tried getting take-out ice cream from Madigan's and they were packed! Can you believe that? So these cones are basically trash now. Anyways, what's the prob?" Tawni looks more stressed then I do and I instantly feel guilty for being so mad at her a minute ago. Her hair looks like she forgot to brush it this morning (Probably from all the people she was just crowded around), two lemon ice cream cones are melting down her hands, and strain is wearing down her face. Looking at her facial expression though you can tell she's genuinely concerned and sorry. Totally unlike Tawni. But she's still supporting her Tawni look with Victoria's Secret PINK yoga pants with the matching hoodie.

My nerves prickle up again. After my encounter with Chad, I texted Tawni and told her I needed her ASAP. I've went over what to say in my head a million times but now that she's here I don't even know where to start.

"Sit." I pat next to me on the bed. She gladly accepts after discarding the two cones in my trash. She continues to stare at me expecting me to spill what all this is all about right away. That uncertainty feeling returns and I decide to focus on my hands. "It's Chad."

"Chad? As in Chad Cooper?" Well that got all her focus.

"Uh, yeah that's the one." I sigh.

"O…Kay, what about him? Do I need to beat him up?" She jumps to her feet and gives me her best 'Rocky' impression.

I stare back down at my hands and take a deep breath. I suppose I really do need to get this off my chest. "I think- I think I'm starting to like him." I stutter out and close my eyes, waiting for the damage.

She stops jumping back and forth and jumps up and down instead. "Oh my goodness! Really!? That's so cute!" She coos.

"No Tawn, it's not! Don't you get it? I can't like him! I've known Chad for almost my whole life, what if something went wrong? Then he's just gone from my family's life and it'll be all my fault." I explain everything that's happened over the last couple of days.

Tawni sits down on the bed beside me. "Sonny, you just sound scared of your feelings. And why don't you just tell Brian? I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"No way! That would just be uncomfortable! And he would make fun of me for ages!" I bellow out. Why doesn't she get it!? Things will be better if they stay the same! Except now I'm pretty sure I have to avoid Chad.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Just cheer up. Why don't we stay in and watch sappy old love movies? Pretend to get over the heartache before it's even here?" She questions skeptical.

I sigh, knowing she means well. "No I want to get out and do something. I don't want to obsess or think about this anymore, I already have been for an hour at least."

"What about a house party!?" She sequels excited. She's always looking for an excuse to throw a party.

"No way in hell."

"C'mon Sonny! You know the saying 'Party Hardy!' Hellllloooooo, Tawni Hart! Party _Hart_y! Queen of parties here! We'll get all dressed up looking hot and find you some real arm candy that won't cause so many problems." It _would_ be kind of fun.

"Tawni you know I don't drink. What's the point?" I haven't really changed my position since she's got here. I've been sitting on my bed being a nervous wreck the entire time while my best friend has been jumping off my walls. The only thing that _has_ changed is my stomach is more relaxed now that I've gotten everything off my chest. I had to tell someone.

"To have fun to forget about all this. Come on, I never said you had to drink! It'll even be at my house! Plus I already tweeted it."

I sigh loudly, telling her I don't exactly agree with it. "Fine."

She shoots me one last smile while she reaches her hand down to pull me off the bed. "Awesome. Now let's get this shindig on the road. We only have a couple hours."

I look up at her in amazement accepting her hand. "We're throwing the party _tonight_?"

"You betcha." Without another word, she keeps ahold of my hand and drags me down my stairs. I shoot a little wave at Brian in the living room before we hustle out the door.

"Did he look a little strange to you?" 

* * *

><p><strong>I know it looks a lot shorter than other chapters but it has near the same word count so I think I clumped them together a little more. <strong>  
><strong>Please tell me what's your favorite part of this entire story so far!<strong>

**You can remain anonymous and review if you're too shy, but I just love feedback!**

**Thanks guys! And Happy Holidays!**

**-KtFanatic **


	8. Toddler's Shirts and Escape Routes

**I don't own Sonny with a chance**

**I almost feel like this chapters is a little rushed through.**

**La de de la de da  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonny's P.O.V.<p>

"Really Tawn... this!?" I gesture to my whole body. She turns around to survey my outfit again.

"What? You look hot." She shrugs and turns back to reapplying her lipstick in the mirror.

With lots and lots and lots of resistance, Tawni managed to put/ squeeze me into this stupid tight red dress because "red is my color." It's a simple dress that goes down _just _past my butt. So basically I'm wearing a toddler's shirt. It's something that Tawni would be able to pull off but I just look completely ridiculous in it. I can already tell that the majority of the night I'm going to be _trying_ to cover myself up.

Since we got here, Tawni has been tweaking, rubbing, and perfecting my look. To my blown out curly brown hair, to my cherry red lips, to my matching dress, and all the way down to my simple black heels. Tawni, looking much more confident, is wearing a bejeweled pink flowy top tucked into a tight black skirt and glitter heels.

I slip on a black leather jacket to not feel as exposed.

Not that it really helped.

Tawni's older sisters Cherish and Tess said they would do the party decorating and supplying of the drinks. We've been up here the entire time so we haven't even seen the downstairs yet.

Cher and Tess are worse than Tawni. More dramatic. More girly. More annoying. More unpredictable. You never know what they're going to do. Which is scary since you can already hear the party downstairs.

"Ready to make an entrance?" Tawni whirls around to face me.

"Yeah, if that entrance is falling down on my face all thanks to these damn heels." I wobble around some more, trying to catch my balance.

"Ohhhhh, don't be so dramatic." Tawni grabs my hand and drags me out of her room.

She continues to drag me slowly down the stairs to make her "entrance" when in reality nobody notices or cares.

She finally drops my hand at the bottom of the stairs and sighs happily. Satisfied with herself.

The party was already in full swing. The living room is already packed. There's random partygoers dancing to the 3oh!3 -probably coming from an idock somewhere- annoying couples all over each other, and a herd of jocks with the classic red solo cups in hand. I can't believe how many people were able to come on such short notice.

I actually was surprised at how much Cher and Tess didn't do. It looked normal. I hadn't been to one of their parties in a long time but there usually were blowup giraffes, flower string lights and other ridiculous stuff. The only thing that _did _live up to my expectationswas the amount of older guys.

We weave through the people into the kitchen, that's already trashed. Boxes of pizza, chips and other random food are sprawled out across the Hart's counter. Tawni goes straight for the drinks and hands me one too.

"I said I wasn't drinking." I take a whiff and crinkle my nose, jerking the cup back at her.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." She takes my cup and puts its down. Then wraps her lips around her own.

"SONNNNYY BUNNNYYYY" We both twirled around toward the dining room. A group of teenagers are gathered around the table playing a game of beer pong and Brian's drunken shout made all eyes turn on me.

My eyes immediately found Chads. He stared back at me and then let his eyes wander down my body. I wiggle under the pressure until his eyes finally find mine again. This time an appreciative smirk sitting smug on his lips.

"Well I guess I'm not the only one that thinks that dress looks hot on you." I hear the smirk in Tawni's voice and I break the stare down as I briefly glance towards her.

Brian was now charging through people making his way over to me with Chad trailing in hot pursuit behind him.

_Oh no._

"On second thought" I grabbed my cup and gulped it down fast, the alcohol burning in my throat. I quickly caught Tawni's hand and made our way over to the dance area in high hopes of avoiding the boys.

I tug down my dress and sigh hopelessly at the shortness.

Tawni raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I shoot back over the music.

"What the hell was that about?" She gestures towards the kitchen.

I shrug as a response and we dance.

Chad and I are looking at each other in a new way now, everything has changed. I don't like him. It could never work out between us so why hurt my brothers and his friendship over it? If I avoid him and pretend it didn't happen, things will go back to the way they used to be- the way they should be.

Tawni and I dance for what seemed like hours, although I'm not really certain. Honestly, dancing with randoms helped me forget about the whole "my brother's best friend situation" and I found myself enjoying it. I'd hate to admit it out loud but Tawni was right, I needed a party.

Although I ditched my heels an hour ago, I still found my legs aching. And when I found Chad on his way over to me, I decided it was time to ditch the dance floor too.

I made my way upstairs. I figured everyone would be using the guest bathroom downstairs (which I was right, huge line) so I worked my way to Tawn's bathroom.

"Sonny" _Chad._

Shit.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Panic filled my entire body as I slowly turned around to face him.

I saw my escape route as I caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde head passing by and I took it.

"Marissa!" I smiled.

"Hey!" She turned around and pulled me in for a hug.

I looked over her shoulder at Chad. He frowned slightly at me and turned around, returning to the party.

"Do you have any idea where your brother is?" She pulled away from me.

"Last time I saw him he was playing beer pong. He's wasted." I looked back at her, trying to focus on one blonde at a time, and smiled.

"Oh great," she sighed. Marissa and Brian have been dating for about 3 years. I look up to her and how she has handled Brian's crazy antics for this long still baffles me.

I laugh in response and we stand there and catch up a little before we make our way down the stairs.

"So, what was the point of this party? I never see you at any of these!" She peaks at me.

"Oh you know, just starting off beginning of the summer right, that kind of thing." I look up at her and realize she's now staring over my head confused.

I turn around and see Tawni frantically weaving through people looking for something in particular.

When we finally make eye contact, I realize it was me she was looking for as she barrels over.

"Chad and Brian just got in a fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<strong>

**Its weird to me that people still even read SWAC fanfiction since its been off air for a couple of years now! :(**

**But I'm glad you do. **

**I really really really need to finish this story.**

**Like, i have to! I can't just leave it unfinished!**

**But review, please! :)**


End file.
